


head to toe

by mulgogish



Category: Stray Kids (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Humor, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Police, mentions of making out lol, more like special agents but yeah police, theres a lot of cursing you better prepare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: "We're here." Hayoung whispers, parking silently a few meters away from the located hideout. "Position yourselves, ladies."-"Mission, start." Jiheon mumbles to herself, grabbing a pack of chips from her bag and opening it. "This is going to be fun."
Relationships: Jang Gyuri/Lee Saerom, Lee Seoyeon/Park Jiwon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	head to toe

**Author's Note:**

> happy white day this ones for the gays ♡

Along with her knock on the Captain's office, Saerom hears the man yell at someone from the inside. It quiets down a second later, commanding her to come in. As she opens the door, she sees four familiar faces standing in shame. She gives him a salute as she walks towards the desk, passing the four pair of eyes that have been looking at her curiously.

"Hey, boss. What they did now?" She throws her head to look at the guys behind her, smiling at one with curly blonde hair. "Hey, Chan, what's up?"

"Not good." Curly blonde hair, Chan, roll his eyes before looking away. 

Saerom snickers before placing a folder on the desk. "Haseul and Jungeun are on a stakeout, and Jiheon is asking for new chairs." 

"Is that all?" Their Captain raised an eyebrow at her, opening the folder, scanning the documents inside of it. Saerom hums, but the man sitting chuckles. "These guys raided area 9 and got caught by the mafia boss-"

"Seungmin almost died." A boy, younger than most of the people in the room, sighed in relief at he look back on the events happened to them. 

"Jeonginie, you poor thing." Saerom pouts, patting Jeongin's head. "Is Seungmin at the hospital?" 

"Yeah."

"-As I was saying," The captain continues, glaring at Jeongin for interrupting his words. "they got away, because these idiots busted the hidedout without proper protocol. Chan, fired without talking to Jeongin, _his lookout,_ and Seungmin followed along at the back door. He _jumped_ at a guy with a rifle, therefore hitting himself in the knee. A sniper caught him, which of course, immediately pointed his gun at him. If Jisung didn't panic and pushed the sniper away, Seungmin would be in critical condition right now." He said all those while glaring at the four guys standing behind Saerom. 

Saerom shrugs, looking over her shoulders before going back to smile at her boss. "My team could bust those motherfuckers. I'll tell them right away." She can handle this, _they_ can handle this. 

Saerom is a hundred— no, a thousand percent sure they can do better than these morons. Mafia busts are a piece of cake, she supposed Chan's squad definitely miscalculated their attack. 

  
"Okay, ready your squad for tonight." The Captain nods, agreeing to Saerom's plan. 

Chan's eyes widen, opening his mouth to protest, but Saerom's already by the door. She didn't hear all of it just _unfair_ and _tough_ and something about her squad not knowing what they're going up against. 

  
Saerom heads back to her station, finding Nagyung snooping at the files on her desk. She slams her palm next to the keyboard. "Whatchu doin' there, Nakko?"

Nagyung raised her eyes at her leader before jumping a few feet away from her. "Nothing?"

"Sure, sweetie." 

  
_Lee Nagyung,_ in Saerom's perception the girl isn't as intelligent as Jiheon nor quick-witted like Seoyeon, but she has her own charm. When she first entered the force, no one would believe she would be able to break Hyunjin and Jisung's arms, literally. They had to stay in the hospital for five days, and had to at least be on desk duties for fourteen days. She, as far as the administration told them, was a child prodigy. Her parents wanted her to do ballet, which resulted her to also gain interest in gymnastics. Some said she also tried ice skating, but that's beside Saerom's point.

The point is, Nagyung spent most of her school days trying to earn a spot at Juilliard _and_ the Olympics. But that was her parents' wish. After graduating high school, she enrolled in the Police Academy, majoring in Special Forces. 

Now, Special Force isn't for everyone. All of the people in the bulding they're in now probably take up most of the people that survived that training. They have to be admitted and confirmed by the Police Academy Admins to be able to enroll to said major. Long story short, Nagyung is a prodigy wherever she goes. She hates math though, who doesn't? (Jiheon, possibly, yeah.) Right now, Saerom has her in her squad, and three more amazing ladies that will definitely kick those mafia boss' ass. 

  
"Where do you keep Kim's murder files?" Nagyung replies, finally admitting what she was doing at Saerom's desk. 

"I— What? Why do you need those? Those are already solved. The murderer confessed, you interrogated him, remember?" Saerom squints her eyes, something's not quite clicking. 

" _That_ 's finished. But Jiwoo handed me a case about loan sharks chasing after some fifty year old. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Kim's murderer was part of that gang."

"Fuck." Saerom curses, eyes wide. "Christ, that's a whole new shithole." She laughs, patting Nagyung's shoulder. 

"Yeah, it's funny. Now give me the files." Nagyung extends her hand, motioning Saerom to give it to her. 

The older whistles, shaking her head. "Oops, is that urgent?" 

"I mean, I already asked Changbin's team to help me, why?" 

"Well," Saerom sits down on her chair, crossing her arms as she face Nagyung. "we might have a mission tonight because Chan's squad almost killed themselves for fucking up." 

"Oh, mother." Nagyung grunts, just when Chan and his squad got back from the Captain's office. "Thanks for fucking up!" She shouts, Jeongin winced and Jisung raised a middle finger at her with his working arm. 

-

  
Saerom calls a squad meeting thirty minutes after talking to Nagyung about the mission. She had to go downstairs to discuss with Changbin about her on going case, so she can't attend the meeting. Anyway, they're here— atleast three of them.

"Where is Seoyeon?" 

Jiheon scoffs, feet improperly placed on the table. "Probably eating rats." 

"Jiheon." Hayoung warns her from the next table.

"Fine, I don't know."

Saerom massages her temple, already regretting her decision of taking over Chan's case. Look, the five of them are a power team, but they're also pieces of shit. Especially with time management, Seoyeon is very shitty at that.

  
"Okay, well, let's start with _our_ mission for tonight." 

"Tonight?!" Jiheon snaps, looking at Saerom as if she just threw her _high quality, state of the art hacking equipment and modules._

  
Ah, _Baek Jiheon,_ Saerom would say she seems unfit for their line of business. She didn't graduate in the Academy, and she surely isn't a licensed police officer or a detective. She's a genius hacker. At the age of 10 she already got a hang of softwares Saerom couldn't remember the names. Saerom only knows Microsoft Office, it's where most of her paper works reside. When she turned sixteen, Jiheon was already graduating college with a degree in Computer Science.

  
The administration hired her only for tech support, down the basement. Which, as Jiheon quotes, 'have the shittiest wifi, even my grandparents' house has a more stable connection. They don't even have a wifi!' After five months of sitting down there, the only people she sees are four other guys and two janitors who occasionally chats with them, she kind of had enough. One day, she decided to hack their whole system, hiding all the case files somewhere their stupid technology illiterate asses couldn't access. 

  
When the admins heard of this, they warned Jiheon that they could fire her. She answered with, "And what would that do to you? I could hack you even when I'm miles away, Choi. Give me a higher position, I could do better than Yang over there." Of course, with her _intelligent_ argument, they placed her in Saerom's squad. 

  
"Yeah?" Saerom turns around to prepare the powerpoint she borrowed from Chan. "Is there a problem, Heonie?"

"Don't call me that." Saerom hears her huffs; her hands are probably crossed in front of her chest. "I'm securing a data from the eighth floor. They want me to check the log history of the hotel a perp went in a few weeks before a deal. It's pretty huge." 

  
"Well, yeah. This mission is pretty huge, too. And this is our chance to grab the big fish. We've only been assigned to small cases—I mean, every case is important, okay. It's just, guys, come on—"

"Saerom." Hayoung speaks again, looking at their leader with concern. "Saerom, calm down. We can't decipher your words."

"Okay, _whoo,_ okay. This is a whole mafia group we're talking about. This is not just like any other cases we've handled."

Jiheon makes a sound of disagreement. "We've had mafia busts before? What's the difference? They're all fairly easy, lame old tactics."

"Well, no. But yes, mafia busts are easy, again, this is a big one. They ship illegally in every parts of Asia. Their boss is originally from Japan. They're also involved in the murder of an old congressman way back. I have yet to know his name from Chan's files. But the leader's name is Nakamoto Yuta, we don't know who his subordinates are in Korea, but we'll see later." Saerom opens the presentation and begins to discuss their target and their actions. 

After forty minutes, that originally was supposed to be fifteen minutes, though thanks to Jiheon's endless interruption they're a _few_ minutes off. "They have skilled shooters, be careful." She ends her speech.

Hayoung snorts, eyes closing, happily. "Not a problem. I can cut their throats with my bow, chief." 

  
One should not underestimate _Song Hayoung,_ she's been crossbowing since she was five. Raised in the countryside, and her father's love in hunting, it's not a surprise she'd gain interest in striking spiky pieces of wood (or steel, she has steel, too) at objects. She got into the Special Force the same year as Saerom. They've been friends ever since. Hayoung was the first person that was added to Saerom's squad five years ago. 

She doesn't do well with interacting with people. Hayoung is pretty awkward, but she gets very competitive when they have shooting range with the other districts. Saerom would say she's the most normal in the squad, but she is pretty clumsy. 

  
"Not as clumsy as Changbin! Who puts a bowl of water in the microwave thinking it would only _heat up_?! I'm not that level of clumsy, and dumb!" Hayoung argues one time she and Saerom were on a stakeout to bust a guy with multiple robberies charges. Either way, Hayoung is a great addition to her team. 

When Saerom was closing her laptop Seoyeon barges in, door banging on the wall. "Hey, nerds." The younger laughs when Saerom gives her a pointed look. "Sorry, the nerd's only Jiheon." 

  
"Where were you?" Saerom hiss, looking straight at her co-worker (and very good friend, but she's mad at her now, so she's not mentioning that.) 

Seoyeon sits at the chair behind Hayoung and shrugs. "I was helping Hyunjin with the drug dealer case." 

Just as Saerom opened her mouth to scold at the other about focusing more on her own work than the others, Nagyung enters the room with confident steps. The sound of the heels on her boots filling the room. "No you weren't, I saw you making out with Jiwon inside the files closet." Nagyung stops in front of Seoyeon. "You do know there's a glass window _in the middle of the door_?" 

"Dammit."

"Also, you have faint stains from her red lipstick." 

_Lee Seoyeon,_ she's tough but she laughs like a grandma. If Hayoung loves crossbow, Seoyeon has a talent for shooting with guns. In Saerom's stories, normally she would talk about how her teammates are geniuses, a prodigy, a natural born. But Seoyeon, she just wanted revenge. Her innocent father was killed because of a shootout that happened in their neighborhood when she was eight. Since then, she promised herself she wouldn't want to be like the other cops who use their power carelessly. Apparently, that's her revenge.

Deep inside, though, she's a sweetheart. She hasn't told her mother she's dating Jiwon yet, since it could stir up different issues inside her family and her job. She doesn't want to risk it right now. Seoyeon only started working at the force two years ago, and she was the last person to be added on Saerom's squad. Saerom couldn't be any happier when she found out. 

\--

Two hours before they drive to the location Nakamoto's troop are hiding, they began packing up their equipments. Saerom was talking to Gyuri, the Captain's assistant, when Seoyeon taps her head, "Chop chop lovesick girl, we have a job to do." 

Saerom smiles at Gyuri sheepishly before standing up, pinching Seoyeon's ear and twisting it as they move away from Gyuri's desk. "Ow!" Seoyeon shouts once they were off earshot. "You should ask her out before we all die tonight." 

The older squints, "No one will die tonight. We might get hurt, severely, but not die." 

"Suit yourself, chief." Seoyeon shrugs, catching up to Saerom's footsteps. "At least Park gave me a good time before going to this mission."

" _Ugh_ , gross, dude." 

"Hey! I like her, okay?"

Saerom scurries away before she vomits at how lovesick Seoyeon is being. "I don't care! Ready your weapons!" 

  
-

"So, let me repeat the plan." Saerom starts, opening the bag of weapons in front of them. Hayoung decides to drive the car as she's the only one capable of driving them intact wherever they go. "I will wait at the back door. Seoyeon and Nagyung, the two of you will go together. When I say shoot that's when you'll enter the premise from the front, okay?"

"Okay."

"Copy."

Saerom nods, looking at Hayoung from the rearview. "'nyang, you stay on the second floor. You know your ways."

Hayoung chuckles, eyes continued to stay on the road. "Yep, I know my ways. I brought Nini for this mission." Saerom allows herself to laugh at the mention of _Nini_ which is Hayoung's metal crossbow.

  
"Jiheon?" Saerom speaks, turning to their youngest as she types in gibberish on her devices. Jiheon paused whatever she's doing to open a black suitcase.

"Here," She hands them small pieces of which looks like microphones. "Put those in your ear. You can speak like a fish and I would still hear you. You can hear my commands in there, too."

  
"Ah, truly the nerd that you are." Seoyeon comments, slyly. Jiheon glares at her, aiming to slap on the older's arms but missing it. 

  
"We're here." Hayoung whispers, parking silently a few meters away from the located hideout. "Position yourselves, ladies." 

They move swiftly yet gracefully. Even with the situation they're in, the five of them never fail to act as if it's just another round of bowling during a day off. Jiheon readies her cameras and computers. She sets up her microphone and turns it on. "Check mic. Can y'all hear me?" 

"Yes." Nagyung says, and the other nods before they exited the vehicle. 

"Mission, start." Jiheon mumbles to herself, grabbing a pack of chips from her bag and opening it. "This is going to be _fun_." 

  
Saerom runs, undetected, to the back of the warehouse. She grabs her gun from the side of her pants, preparing herself for Nakamoto's men. "All set?" She whispers to the mic. 

  
"I just got in." Hayoung answers in her static voice. She's the only one, apart from Jiheon, who can truly see what's happening from the inside. "They're talking about,"

"Yeah?" Saerom replies.

"Hayoung?" Nagyung follows.

"Paris? What the fuck? I thought they only ship in Asia?" Hayoung angrily says through the mic. "Wait, no. It's not about shipments. It's about vacations. Stupid millionaires, and their illegal money." 

  
Seoyeon visibly breathes upon hearing Hayoung's findings. "Tell us if you hear anything more."

  
"Copy." 

Jiheon stares at the screen with four differently angled cameras from inside the warehouse. The guys that handle the tech for the missions set it up this afternoon while they were planning the bust. Jiheon would admit she thinks those tech guys are cool as fuck for sneakily putting cameras all over the hideout of a notorious gang. 

"Jiheon?" Seoyeon speak after a minute. 

"Yeah?" 

"What about back up?" 

"Oh right, shit." Saerom curses, and Jiheon sees her punching the brick wall in front of her.

"Calm down, folks." Jiheon had to laugh at her squad's mortified faces. "Of course I called them. Jisun called Woojin's team to help us out. Don't worry."

"Oh, thank go—"

"Guys," Hayoung interrupts, her voice trembling. "Nakamoto's here. About fifteen men are here, too."

  
Saerom breathes in and out for a second. "Okay, call back up. Now." 

"Okay." Jiheon nods although no one could see her, before she texts Woojin a _back up front n back door now_. "Sent."

"Girls, on the count of three." Saerom starts, her gun raised up from beside her face. "One."

"Two." Seoyeon says.

"Three!" Jiheon shouts from the car.

"SHOOT!" Saerom shouts back, pushing the back door with her feet. "SF! Raise your hands where I could fucking see them!" 

"What the fu—" Nakamoto shouts, grabbing his gun from the table. "Fuck!" The men starts firing, and Saerom hides from the stack of logs situated beside her. 

She raise her gun, shooting at the guy closest to her spot. "Hayoung shoot! Seoyeon, Nakko shoot!" 

Along with the firing of guns, the front door slams open revealing Seoyeon and Nagyung. Nakamoto and his men got distracted by the intrusion that they didn't notice Hayoung shooting from upstairs. 

  
Seoyeon chuckles, pointing his rifle at Nakamoto. "Any last words, Nakamura?"

"It's Nakamoto." Jiheon hissed from the earpiece. 

"Nakamoto. And last words Nakamoto?" Seoyeon groans, her threat ruined by her difficulty of remembering names. _Dammit._

Nakamoto chuckles, pointing his gun at her. "Sorry sweetheart, I'm afraid you're the one saying her last words."

  
Seoyeon snorts, "That won't be a problem." As she says that, Nagyung jumps from their spot to kick Nakamoto's stomach. She attacked too fast for anyone to shoot at her. Seoyeon then fires the gun at the men surrounding Nagyung, with Hayoung's help from above. Saerom emerges from her hiding spot, punching some of the men on her way making them drop their weapons. 

  
"Back up, now!" Saerom shouts. Woojin's team and other police enter the warehouse, cornering everyone that tries to hide away. The squad leader walks confidently to where Nakamoto lays, his eyes pinch in pain from Nagyung's kicks and punches. 

  
She grabs the mafia boss' hands and put them on his back. "Nakamoto Yuta, you are under arrest for illegal shipments of weaponry, and _oh,_ a murder as well. What a cute man." 

-

  
The squad goes back to their station after clearing up the place and talking to the Captain about the case. Chan cornered Saerom after getting dismissed, he thanked her for completing the case after his squad fucked it up.

"No worries, bro. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have any lead. Don't be too hard on yourself." Saerom gives her colleague a genuine smile.

Chan laughs, "That's good to know. But, uh, I don't think Jiheon and Nagyung feels the same." He turns to look behind Saerom's shoulder. Saerom follows Chan's eyes, leading them to watch Jiheon laugh at Jeongin, and Nagyung scolding Jisung yet again. 

  
"The camera got busted?" Jiheon laughs, teasingly. "Maybe your aims weren't the best. The tech guys placed it in the same location as they did in yours, and they didn't see it. Lame." 

Jeongin glares at her in return. "Fine, Miss Genius. You win." 

"That's cool, treat me to coffee then." Jiheon smiles down at Jeongin, softly this time.

"Well, okay. I see, my second cousin is better than me. You wanna gloat again at the next family reunion? Gloat all you want, they're going to be too busy freaking out that I'm gay!" Jisung shouts from the break room. 

Nagyung laughs, patting Jisung on the back. "Suit yourself, _cousin_. Just, bring your boyfriend if you're going to come out. They won't believe unless you have proof." She shrugs, walking away to go to her desk. 

Saerom looks back at Chan to give him a sheepish smile. "My bad." 

-

Saerom greets Gyuri from her desk once she spots her, waving her hand timidly at the Captain's assistant. "Hey,"

"Hey, you're back." Gyuri greets back, looking up from her desktop. 

Saerom smiles and looks down on her lap. Earlier tonight, she arrested a well-known mafia gang that wasn't even assigned to her at first, and now, she's sat in front of a girl, the Captain's _assistant_ yet she's turning shy, and timid, and really, really out of character. "So, I was wondering. Uh, do you wanna have dinner tonight? Or any other night? Whenever you're free? Do you even eat dinner—"

"Saerom," Gyuri calls her name and laughs. "I would love to have dinner with you. Tonight."

Saerom nods, "Uh, great. Yeah. See you later." She laughs, standing up to head back to her desk. "Great."

  
_Eh,_ so maybe she won two times tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
